Ermengol I d'Urgell
thumb|261px|Homme en armures datant du temps d'Ermengol Ier, portant le blason des comtes d'Urgell.thumb|260px|Seu de Urgell. Ermengol, ou Armengol ou Ermengardo, dit el de Córdoba, le second fils de Borrell II de Barcelone et de sa première femme, Ledgarda de Toulouse, est né vers 973/77 et décédé à Castell de El Bacar (Córdoba), le 1er septembre 1010. Il est enterré à Ripoll[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/CATALAN%20NOBILITY.htm#_Toc379551010 COMTES de URGELL 992-1231] . Au cours du XIe siècle, le comté d'Urgell se développe. Les comtes, à partir de 993, sont soucieux de garantir l'autonomie de leur territoire. Ils agrandissent leur domaine vers le sud. Maison d'Urgell, en 1010, participe au raid audacieux des Catalans contre Cordoba. Sa dynastie se poursuit jusqu'à la comtesse Aurembiaix d'Urgell (1209-1231). Pendant ce temps, Urgell joue un rôle très important dans la ReconquistaMedieval Iberia, Routledge encyclopedias of the Middle Ages, E. Michael Gerli, Samuel G. Armistead, Taylor & Francis, 2003. p.825. . La Maison d'Urgell, fondée en 993 en faveur d'Ermengol, fils cadet de Borrell, reste jusqu'en 1066 très liée à celle de Barcelone. Une sorte de collaboration militaire, renforcée par un lien de vassalité s'installe dans la région de Lleida''Histoire de la Catalogne'', Joaquim Nadal i Farreras, Philippe Wolff, Privat, 1982. p.257. . Maison d'Urgell est un homme très pieux, qui fait de nombreuses donations à des monastères et églises pas uniquement en Catalogne. Il rencontre deux Papes et l'empereur Otton III. C'est cette foi immense qui le pousse en partie à aller combattre la secte musulmane qui oppresse leur pays, autour de la capitale d'al-Andalus''The Chronicle of San Juan de la Peña: A Fourteenth-century Official History of the Crown of Aragon'', Middle Ages series, Lynn Harry Nelson, University of Pennsylvania Press, 1991. p.45. . Il est l'un principaux chefs et acteurs de la Reconquista, comme tous les Comtes d'Urgell de la première dynastie. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Mural dels [[Comtes d'Urgell (Balaguer).]] * * * * * * * * * * Sa jeunesse . thumb|260px|Comtat d'Urgell.thumb|260px|La tour de San Salvador de la cathédrale de la Seu d'Urgell a un mur semi-circulaire de base vestige de la cathédrale primitive évêque Sisebut en 839.thumb|260px|Tombe de Bernat Tallaferro au Monastère de Santa Maria de Ripoll.thumb|261px|Gerbert d'Aurillac-Sylvestre II à la droite de l'empereur Otton III.[[Fichier:Acu11.jpg|thumb|260px|Serment de l'évêque Ermengol au comte Guifred II de Cerdagne (Liber feudorum Ceritaniae).]]thumb|260px|Ermengol vend son château de Pinell en l'an mil. Ermengol succède à son père en 993 comme comte d'Urgell. Le testament de Borellus, daté du 24 septembre 993, nomme filio meo Ermengaudo comite... Comitatu Orgullense[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/CATALAN%20NOBILITY.htm#_Toc379551010 COMTES de URGELL 992-1231] . Ermengol est le frère cadet de Ramón Borrell III, qui va être comte de Barcelone. Ermengol est mentionné avec son frère aîné, dans un document rédigé le 9 avril 986. Leur père Borrel II veut d'augmenter les défenses du château de Cardona, construit par leur grand-père, Wilfred le velu. Ermengol signe une charte du Cartulario de Sant Cugat del Vallès, dans laquelle son père, Borrell II vend un terrain à Sant Cugat del Vallès. Dès 989, Ermengol commence à gouverner le comté d'Urgell comme associé au trône de son père. En 992 Ermengol entreprend avec le futur évêque Arnulf de Vic, et le comte Bernat Tallaferro de Besalu, un voyage à Rome dans le but de visiter les tombes des saints Pierre et Paul. Ils assistent au synode présidé par Otton III et rencontrent Gerbert d'Aurillac et le pape Grégoire VP''ellegrinaggi e santuari di san Michele nell'Occidente medievale-Pélerinages et sanctuaries de saint-Michel dans l'Occident médiéval'', Volume 5 de Bibliotheca Michaelica, Giuseppe Sergi, Traduit par Giampietro Casiraghi, Edipuglia, 2009, p.310. . Il est comte d'Urgell de 993 jusqu'à sa mort. Le comte va de nouveau à Rome en 1001 accompagné de l'évêque d'Urgel, Salla, afin de demander à Grégoire d'Aurillac, devenu le Pape Sylvestre II, des privilèges pour l'église cathédrale de La Seu. Cet homme de grande culture encourage ses nobles à se sont rendre en pèlerinage à Saint-Jacques de Compostelle ou au Puy''Pellegrinaggi e santuari di san Michele nell'Occidente medievale-Pélerinages et sanctuaries de saint-Michel dans l'Occident médiéval'', Volume 5 de Bibliotheca Michaelica, Giuseppe Sergi, Traduit par Giampietro Casiraghi, Edipuglia, 2009, p.310. . Un document du monastère de Ripoll nous dit qu'en juin 1101, Ermengol et sa femme font une vente à un de leurs vassaux. Le 13 juin 1007, avec sa femme, Ermengol, garantie un revenu au monastère de Sant Serni de Tavèrnoles, à côté de l'Andorre. Ermengol réforme le système judiciaire de son comté pour rendre la justice plus accessible à tous. Il réaffirme son autorité sur les châteaux à la périphérie de son royaume, dont les seigneurs agissent indépendamment de son pouvoirLewis, Archibald R., The Development of Southern French and Catalan Society, 718–1050, University of Texas Press: Austin, 1965, p.379. . Claude de Vic écrit : : Dans un acte Ermengol, dit le Cordouan, comtE d'Urgel, s'engage, dès qu'il en aura reçu avis, à faire reconnaître pour évêque d'Urgel Ermengol, neveu de Salla. Il donnera aide à ce dernier, s'il veut de son vivant ordonner Ermengol. En ce cas, le comte d'Urgel recevra, dans le délai de soixante jours à partir de l'ordination, cent pièces d'or ou une valeur égale, payables par son frère le comte Bernard, ou les autres parents et amis d'Ermengol. Dans le cas où l'ordination n'aurait point lieu avant la mort de Salla, les cent pièces d'or seront fournies par les parents et amis d'ErmengolHistoire générale de Languedoc: avec des notes et les pièces justificatives, Volume 4, Joseph Vaissète, Claude de Vic, Privat, 1872, pp. 906/907. . : La pièce publiée par Villanueva est antérieure à 1001, date de la mort du vicomte Bernard, frère d'Ermengol. Certains passages de ce document prouvent, en effet, que le vicomte vit encore : Ermengol y est qualifié de ''clericu & d'archileuita, dignité qu'il avait en 1001. Ainsi, plus de dix ans avant la mort de Salla, Ermengol était déjà désigné comme son successeur; mais on ne sait pas par qui il fut ordonné'Histoire générale de Languedoc: avec des notes et les pièces justificatives'', Volume 4, Joseph Vaissète, Claude de Vic, Privat, 1872, pp. 906/907. . Ermengol vend son château de Pinell en l'an mil, contre dix onces d'or et les grottes de Canalda, dans le Solsones''La Marche supérieure d'al-Andalus et l'Occident chrétien'', Partie 15 de Publications de la Casa de Velázquez: Série Archéologie, Philippe Sénac, Casa de Velázquez, Universidad de Zaragoza, Casa de Velázquez, 1991. p.104. . Ermengol demande l'union du monastère de San Clemente et San Andres Codinet Tresponts. Il l'obtient. En 1004, dans l'acte unissant le monastère de Sant Climent de Codinet à Sant Andreu de Centelles, le comte Ermengol I d'Urgell révèle que la décision ''lui a été inspirée par Llobet Benet, abbé d'Arles'Écrire et lire en Catalogne: IXe-XIIe siècle'', Volume 2, Volumes 22 à 23 de Bibliothèque de la Casa de Velázquez, Michel Zimmermann, Casa de Velázquez, 2003. . Ermengol fait agrandir le monastère de Ripoll et de l'église de Santa Cruz de Barcelone en faisant des dons importants. La donation de 1007 et les difficultés que rencontrent les comtes d'Urgell en Andorre affermissent l'hypothèse d'un long statu quo entre les Andorrans et leurs princes. À tout le moins, il est possible d'avancer que pendant un siècle et demi, l'éloignement des Ermengol a favorisé une certaine stabilité de l'architecture politique des vallées andorranes''L'Andorre du IXe au XIVe siècle: montagne, féodalité et communautés'', Tempus, Roland Viader, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2003. p.89.. Ermengol, avant de partir pour combattre les Maures d'al-Andalus fait en 1009 un testament qui est donné au document CLXII la Marca Hispanica sive Limes Hispanicus. Ermengaudus… comes et marchio fait don des recettes de l'Andorre au monastère de San Cerni par une charte datée du 13 juin 1007[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/CATALAN%20NOBILITY.htm#_Toc379551010 COMTES de URGELL 992-1231] . Dans un geste particulièrement significatif en 1009, Ramon Borrell et Ermessende, avec l'aide d'Ermengol d'Urgell et du comte Bernat Trencaferre de Besalu et des évêques Oliba d'Elne, Odon de Girona, Sala de Urgell, Arnulf de Vic et Aeci de Barcelone, essaient de restaurer une vie canoniale à Barcelone''Queens, Regents and Potentates'', Volume 1 de Women of Power Series, Theresa M. Vann, Boydell & Brewer, 1995, p.22. . * * * * * * * * * * La Reconquista . thumb|260px|Armées catalanes vers l'an mil.thumb|260px|Guerriers maures.thumb|259px|Son frère, Ramón Borrell III de Barcelona, jeune.thumb|260px|Ermengol est l'un des chefs de la Reconquista catalane.thumb|260px|Califat de Córdoba-1000.thumb|260px|Ruines du Castillo de El Vacar, où il a trouvé la mort. En 1003, Ermengol attaque le royaume maure de Lleida en réponse à l'invasion de Urgell par Abd el-Malek al-Mudafar, fils de Almanzor. Al-Muzaffar parti de Saragosse conquiert les châteaux de Ager, Roda, Monmagastre, Meya et Castellolí. Le comte Ermengol est fait prisonnier à la bataille d'Albesa (25 février 1003), sur la frontière d'al-Andalus avec son comté, au nord de Lleida. L'évêque Berenguer de Elna est tué. Le comte de Barcelone, Ramón Borrell, envoie des ambassadeurs pour négocier le retour des captifs. Abd el-Malek al-Mudafar a emmené en captivité plus de 5.570 personnesMartínez Díez, Gonzalo (2005). El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda, Volumen 2. Marcial Pons Historia. p. 819. . Ermengol peut toutefois retrouver sa liberté un an après sa capture une rançon, puisque le 13 mars 1004 Ermengol signe un acte dans son comtébataille d'Albesa (25 février 1003) . De nombreux hommes libres possèdent leurs propres armes dans leurs foyers. Ils accompagnent le comte Ramon Borrell et de son frère Ermengol d'Urgell, pour défendre la Catalunya Vella. Ils sont contribuer grandement lors de la défaite d'Albesa La cathédrale de la mer, Ildefonso FALCONES, Anne PLANTAGENET, Robert Laffont bouquins/Segher, 2012. . En 1006, Abd al-Malik al-Muzaffar fait une nouvelle incursion dans la Segarra et la Ribagorza, mais est repoussée après la bataille de Tora (1006), à Torà (Segarra; Lleida). Les quatre grands chefs de la Catalogne Bernat Tallaferro de Besalú, Wilfred II de la Cerdagne, Ermengol d'Urgell, et Ramón Borrell de Barcelone se réunissent avec leurs chevaliers dans cette forteresse. Le comte Armanqad (= Ermengol) chasse les musulmans en 1008 du comté d'Urgell''Development of Southern French and Catalan Society, 718-1050'', Archibald R. Lewis, University of Texas Press, 2014. . Muhammad II, Calife de Cordoue, obtient l'aide du comte de Barcelone Raymond Borrell et du comte d'Urgel Ermengol. Donc en 1010, les Catalans Ermengol, sont impliqués dans la guerre contre al-Andalus aux mains d'un usurpateur, le calife Hisham ibn al-Hakam II. Les deux frères sont très pieux et veulent combattre la secte musulmane qui oppresse leur pays''The Chronicle of San Juan de la Peña: A Fourteenth-century Official History of the Crown of Aragon'', Middle Ages series, Lynn Harry Nelson, University of Pennsylvania Press, 1991. p.45. . Ils sont alliés au parti du gouverneur de la Marche de Medinaceli, de l'esclavon Wadîh, et du calife Muhammad al-Mahdi''Pays d'Islam et monde latin, Xe-XIIIe siècle: textes et documents'', Volume 8 de Collection d'histoire et d'archéologie médiévales, ISSN 1255-2380, Unité mixte de recherche 5648- -Histoire et archéologie des mondes chrétiens et musulmans médiévaux, Presses Universitaires Lyon, 2000. p.19. . Sulaiman al-Mustain, créature du faux Calife, part de Cordoue avec uniquement ses troupes africaines et un petit contingent de Mérida à la rencontre des troupes coalisées chrétiennes et musulmanes. Au début de mai 1010 une armée des rebelles de Cordoue est battue par des guerriers chrétiens et musulmans à la bataille de Akat-al-Bakar (= la colline des Bœufs). Une autre armée est défaite le 21 juin 1010 à Guadaira, près de la rivière. Les musulmans se replient et les Catalans font un riched butin. Muhammed réussit à rassembler ses troupes et avec l'aide des Catalans, il prend définitivement l'avantage. Sulayman se replie vers Cordoue, où il ne peut se maintenir longtemps. Il se réfugie alors à Algésiras, où il est plus en sûreté. Muhammad II fait alors son entrée à Cordoue sous les acclamations du peuple. Le départ de ses alliés catalans laisse Muhammad affaibli à Cordoue et une révolte des soldats esclaves berbères et esclavons destitue et tue ce dernier. Les insurgés remettent le faible Hisham ibn al-Hakam II sur le trône. La Chronique de Adémar de Chabannes rapporte que Ermengaudus comes Irgeldensis est tué dans une bataille contre les musulmans et que sa tête est emmenée par les vainqueurs[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/CATALAN%20NOBILITY.htm#_Toc379551010 COMTES de URGELL 992-1231]. Pour ce chroniqueur, en 1010, le comte Ermengol d'Urgel s'en revient d'autres batailles vainqueur. Il a fait des carnages de Sarrasins, selon son Historiarum Livres Tres, gagné plusieurs victoires. Adémar de Chabannes nous dit qu'il est attaqué par une autre armée de Maures. Il est déjà très fatigué, mais il massacre beaucoup d'ennemis avant de mourir au combat. Les Sarrasins le décapitent. Leur chef la fait embaumer et recouvrir d'or, la considérant comme une grand trophée''La chevalerie: De la Germanie antique à la France du XIIe siècle'', Divers Histoire, Dominique Barthélemy, Fayard, 2007.. Ermengol est blessé lors de avant ce dernier combat, le 28 juillet. Il meurt peu de temps après à Castell de El Bacar (Córdoba), le 1er septembre 1010. Il est enterré à Ripoll[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/CATALAN%20NOBILITY.htm#_Toc379551010 COMTES de URGELL 992-1231] . Son corps est transporté au monastère de Ripoll, où il est enterré sans tête. Parce que dans cette guerre, il vainc un adversaire en combat singulier, il est surnommé Ermengol de CordoueThe Chronicle of San Juan de la Peña: A Fourteenth-century Official History of the Crown of Aragon, Middle Ages series, Lynn Harry Nelson, University of Pennsylvania Press, 1991. p.46. . * * * * * * * * * * Ses testaments . thumb|261px|Santa Maria de Gósol.thumb|260px|Monastère de Ripoll qu'il fait agrandir et où il repose. Dans son testament de 1007 Ermengol lègue cent onces d'or à Saint-Pierre de Rome. Il fait aussi des dons au monastère Saint-Géraud d'AurillacLes Cahiers de Saint-Michel de Cuxa, Centre permanent de recherches et d'études préromanes et romanes, Abbaye de Saint-Michel de Cuxa, 2000, p.95. . Dans son testament Ermengol lègue au monastère de Santa Maria de Gósol cinq onces d'or pour acheter des livres, reflétant là ses préoccupations au sujet de la culture. Nous avons aussi la première mention dans l'Occident chrétien d'un jeu d'échecs. Il les lèguent à l'abbaye de Saint-Gilles, en Languedoc''Milieux naturels, espaces sociaux: études offertes à Robert Delort'', Volume 47 de Histoire ancienne et médiévale, ISSN 0290-4500, Elizabeth Mornet, Franco Morenzoni, Collaborateurs Robert Delort, Danielle Millioud, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1997. p.338n. . Le testament du comte d'Urgell, Ermengol, en 1010, fait allusion à sa selle, ses mors et éperons en argent, et à son épée au fourreau d'orLes Cahiers de Saint-Michel de Cuxa, Numéro 36, Abbaye de Saint Michel de Cuxa, Centre permanent de recherches et d'études préromanes et romanes, Abbaye de Saint-Michel de Cuxa, 2005, p.221. . Ermengol, avant de partir pour combattre les Maures d'al-Andalus fait en 1009 un testament qui est donné au document CLXII la Marca Hispanica sive Limes Hispanicus. Ermengol Ier, en 1010, fait parvenir à l'abbatiale Sainte-Foy de Conques deux vases d'argent Le testament de Ermengaudus… comes et marchio, daté du 28 juillet 1010, nomme ...Guillelmus vicecomes parmi ses exécuteurs testamentaires, et fait des legs à des religieux. Le alterum Rivipullense Chronicon enregistre le décès en 1010 de Ermengaudus comes Urgelli[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/CATALAN%20NOBILITY.htm#_Toc379551010 COMTES de URGELL 992-1231]. * * * * * * * * * * Mariage et descendance . thumb|260px|Ermengol II recevant l'hommage d'Arnau Mir de Tost pour le château d'Àger. Vers 1001, Ermengol Ier prend pour femme Tiberge de Forez et de Lyon, fille d'Artaud Ier de Lyon et de Tiverge de Limoges, selon Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien. Etudes sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècles''C. SETTIPANI, ''La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien. Etudes sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècles, p.177.. Ermengol a deux enfants avec Tiberge : * Ermengol II d'Urgell (1009-1038), un de ses fils survivants, lui succède dans le comté d'Urgell de Barcelone''The Chronicle of San Juan de la Peña: A Fourteenth-century Official History of the Crown of Aragon'', Middle Ages series, Lynn Harry Nelson, University of Pennsylvania Press, 1991. p.46.. Il est comte de 1011 à 1038. * Stefania († après 19 Décembre 1037), qui épouse Guillaume II, comte de Pallars Sobirà. Une charte, datée du 22 avril 1037, nous dit que Ramon Borrell, comte de Barcelone, (décédé en 1017) agit en tant que comte d'Urgellcomte d'Urgell, pendant la minorité d'Ermengol II d'Urgell[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/CATALAN%20NOBILITY.htm#_Toc379551010 COMTES de URGELL 992-1231] . * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Comte du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Histoire de la Catalogne Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Chevalerie Catégorie:Personnalité de la Reconquista